The Plan/transcript
Colour Key *Naty = Red *Maxi = Blue *Vilu = Pink *León = Green *Cami = Purple *Broduey = Orange *Ludmi = Forget Me Not Blue *Fede = Green Background *Fran = Yellow *Diego = Black Background *Gery = Pink Background *Pablo = Red Background *Marco = Yellow Background *Napo = Brown Background *Clemont = Blue Background *Other Characters = Purple Background Note: Speaking to the camera is in italic, the rest of the writing is normal. Note: If it is two colours or a background that has the colour writing of another character, the are talking at the sane time. Script Pablo, why did you call us in here? I called the boys into my office because I needed to speak to them about the girls. Yeah, why did you call us in here? I need to speak to you about the girls. They're girls, big whoop. Thank you, Diego, for stating the obvious. My pleasure. *Boys Laugh* But, it goes further than that. Oh, no! You're not saying it, goes, further? We're very funny today aren't we? Really? Which one of us is a clown? Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. But I think the girls are up to something. I think it's called planning a slumber party. It's very common for girls to do. With Ludmila? Hey, it's possible! It's really not. *The Boys Talk While The Camera Moves To Show Naty Listening To Their Conversation* I'm listening to the boys' conversation because there's something going on with the girls that I'm not involved in and I want to know what it is to protect them. *Main titles come on. Camila is shown talking to Broduey, but not listening and texting Ludmila. Camila receives a text from Ludmila saying:" Ab Cami, ahp bl mkbvdbgz max uhrl zhbgz? Ahix rhn'ox zhm maxg zhhw. Ehox, Ludmi!". Broduey tries to look at Camila's phone but she puts it away before he sees anything.* Me, Ludmila, Violetta, Gery and Francesca are trying to make it so there are n boys at Studio On Beat. We WERE going to let Naty in, but she's been spending a LOT of time with Maxi lately and could be a threat to us. So, what were we talking about? You're not even listening! Sorry, I got carried away on my phone. Ugh *Broduey walks away. Camila get her phone out again and texts Ludmila back by saying:" Ludmi, whg'm lmkxll! Max uhrl tkx ngwxk fr vhgmkhe. Ehox, Cami!". Ludmila walks over to Camila. They both get a text from Naty saying. " Axr Cami y Ludmi! B ikhfblx B'f ghm t lir yhk max uhrl. Vtg B ux t lir yhk rhn? B phg'm mxll".* Naty's been trying to join us for ages and it's really annoying. I'm trying to join the girls so I can spy for the boys and protect them, well... Maxi, but he'll probably tell the others. I have a feeling we should let her in. When did you go crazy? The good girl act is getting to you Ludmi, it's getting to you good. Yeah, but the code is at the top and she knows it. I hid t in my locker, at the very back, away from her. I mean, sometimes, I can't find it. She must have a copy. Yeah. I never thought of it that way. We'll have to talk to the others but I'll sure they'll agree. You're sure we'll agree to what? Letting Naty join. Ludmi explain. She knows the code. She texted us in the code. Maybe she could spy on the boys. And being close to Maxi could be useful. *The girls walk away and Naty is shown listening to their conversation smiling* Category:The Crew Of Studio On Beat Category:The Crew Of Studio On Beat Episodes Category:Transcripts